


Queen Lillian/Fairy Godmother Drabbles

by PlaidPupper



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidPupper/pseuds/PlaidPupper
Summary: Based on the best random ship I've ever seen spring to life! Some prompts from a friend about what might happen during some encounters of Queen Lillian and the Fairy Godmother. Part one involves a post-marriage but pre-Fiona Lillian seeing the Fairy Godmother at an event for the first time in years. What happens next? Read more to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Godmothers fan given name (according to the person who developed this ship and another writer, not myself) is Eglantine or "Eee" for short.
> 
> The third part of the story takes place after the 4th Shrek Movie (Shrek Forever After)
> 
> Sorry for any typos for the time being, posting this quickly and without a proper proof read to test things out! This isn't my first time around the block writing but it's my first time really posting anything.

The Kingdom of Far Far Away was quiet for all but one spot, the Castle. An event featuring all of the lands most prominent figures of the day were there to rub elbows for the usual bout of professional favors and pitches. It was a yearly event not usually attended by the more common creatures and citizens of the Kingdom. The city beyond the Castle peacefully fell into the night as the powerful and magical alike began introductions before the gala meal. 

“It’s lovely meeting you as well your Grace. Our staff will be sure to tend to your parties needs.” The Queen spoke gently as Nobleman and his entourage followed. She had spent the first half hour of the event greeting and directing guests towards the main dining hall with her Husband and King of three years at that point, Harold. As soon as the stuffy, self important Lord left her side, Lillian moved closer to Harold’s side and sighed heavily. “Why do we both insist on doing this every year, we’re both miserable.” she muttered to him as he released the hand of the Wizard he had just greeted.

“Indeed, but you know how these people are. Let them write their own introductions for the entrances and suddenly you have full paragraphs of exhausting detail.” He chuckled as did Lillian, though with a bit less joy in her tone. “Besides, the carriages have been less frequent so I’m sure we’ll be eating in no time.” The King took her hand and patted it reassuringly. Lillian bore a tender smile for him. Harold might not have been the fairest in the land, but he was a sturdy and honest man and for this Lillian appreciated his presence in the more taxing roles of Royal life.

A few more Fairytale friends and business owners made their way into the party when appearing from the air rode in a carriage unlike most. Then again the methods of travel in this land were many. It’s front horseless and manned only by one man, the garishly pink carriage swooped down and landed at the bottom of the steps. The doors flashed open rather quickly and the Queen’s brow raised in suspicion with the pause that followed. Harold, busy with another guest seemed to forget the unique carriages arrival. Just then as the figure walked, no, floated out, Lillian felt a tensing against her chest she hadn’t felt in years. Eyes wide and with shaking fingers the inner voice of her more regal side steadied her as she folded her hands together in front of her and watched as the Fairy Godmother floated towards them. 

“Your Majesties…” The magical woman greeted rather plainly. Lillian didn’t notice Harold’s confusion at the sudden stiffness of her face. It still looked friendly but less soft than usual. 

“Fairy Godmother. Welcome to the Gala.” The Queen spoke the same in turn. The King meanwhile continued the greeting unaware of the deeply involved history the two had shared before he himself met the savvy Fairy and acquired her services. Though he himself hid his own history with her from Lillian, his was almost minor compared to the women’s. Lillian continued as he finished. “I see that you’re well.”

Fairy Godmother nodded with a neutral look “You as well.”  
“Yes. Well dinner will be held in a short moment. It’s in the main dining hall. Please enjoy yourself Ms Godmother!” Harold interjected quickly after the deafening silence between the 3. She floated by with a somewhat plastered smile on her face. Always the mogul at events it was exactly the place her booming business would flourish from. 

She herself had too felt the instant rekindling of feelings, good and bad, as soon as her gaze met the Queens. She had known her as a Princess back then when she herself had only just begun selling trinkets of harmless magic and potions to common folk. The years of separation between them had numbed the feelings both had for each other even as tumultuous as it had been. Her own heart had grown quite cold to most feeling and still felt numb even as she rubbed elbows with Far Far Away’s best and brightest celebrities. But as the evening began then with the dinner, she couldn’t help the fact that the indifference she had tried to feel was breaking with each glimpse she received of the Queen. The dinner went off without much issue between the guests. There were a few princesses vying for the most attention at their particular section of the table. But other than that and the occasional outburst of magical energy from another Fairy or Wizard, nothing much happened. Afterwards the guests were led towards a grand dancing hall inside the palace as the Royal band began the night's music with a calm tempo. Years of business had taught her well on how to work a crowd to her favor and the Fairy Godmother was building connections and tending to long time partners with ease.

The Queen however had experienced an entirely different version of the night to that point. Twisted napkins and several pitchers of water served to her had been her dinner experience as she too fought the urge to look across the room at the Fairy. Her heart seemed determine to jump out of her chest to drag her across the room itself. Thankfully Harold, as unaware as ever, had left her side by the time the dancing had called to more guests than sharing drinks did. She humored several gentlemen with a casual dance as a good Queen would. Fatigued by all the movement eventually, she filtered out of the crowd and to the outer edges of the hall.

A shadow caught her eye noticing it float out of the Hall door and turning towards the facilities located just outside down the corridor. She couldn’t mistake it for anyone else at the party and followed...her feet guiding her of an inner will that would not be ignored. Guests came and went from the restrooms and powder room beside it as the Queen mulled about trying to look as casual as possible but out of direct sight of the doors. The Fairy Godmother finally emerged from the powder room looking as put together as Lillian knew she maintained. But instead of returning promptly to the party, the Fairy turned towards the darker parts of the corridor and floated along the paintings and columns in quiet solitude. Lillian followed closely behind.

“You’re about quiet as Jack-Be-Nimble...But not quiet enough Dear.” Eglantine turned slowly in the faintest light near a large column. “I was just admiring the portraits I saw here, I’m familiar with your Royal Portraiture Artist’s work myself.” She floated closer to the ground, toes brushing the expensive carpet. Just as she was about to quip again, sure that it would finally turn Lillian off from those piercing looks she was giving, when the Queen moved forward faster than anticipated. She glanced behind her shoulder into the lighter part of the Castle behind them and then back to the Fairy. Swiftly she grabbed the Fairy Godmother gently by the shoulders and pushed them both behind the column. “Lillian…” Eglantine whispered breathlessly as she felt her feet finally flatten upon the floor and looked up at the woman. 

Lifting the Fairy’s chin even further up, the Queen leaned in and kissed her with a want that rekindled each and every passionate encounter they once had. At first there was protest in the form of mentions of marriages between the both of them but Eglantine kissed back, her caution and coldness gone as she melted against the warmth of Lillian's chest. Hands grasped and cupped for a firm hold of each other between them. Legs leaned into another as the Fairy felt her back pressed against the wall. Meanwhile each woman battled the inner turmoil they faced with the decisions they had now made that night. Not wanting to feel too dominated by Lillian’s forwardness, Fairy Godmother took it upon herself to spread her lips on her former lover’s cheeks, jaw and neck as well. 

Lillian allowed for the roaming caresses and kisses as she let her head drop beside the Fairy’s. Her breath was hard but quiet as she hugged the other woman closer to her. Just when she felt Eglantine try to pull back to initiate another full kiss, she pressed her own lips as close to the woman’s ear as she could. 

“I’ve missed you…”

That was all she said. Expectantly, she felt the other woman tense as a barely audible gasp left her lips. News like this to the usually very calculating woman was exactly what Lillian knew she wasn’t used to hearing. Everything in her life even when they were together was managed and known before it happened. She never had any room for fuss and feelings deeper than lust when things got real. But Lillian felt fingernails dig carefully into her shoulders as the other woman’s forehead fell forward into the pocket of her neck and chest. Clearly the years and lingering pains had changed both of them in some ways. In others though...they still couldn’t help the pull each felt towards the other.

The Fairy Godmother began to whisper “I-”

“Lillian? Lillian!?” an echoed call from Harold broke the women apart quickly. Eglantine saw Lillian doing the same of checking herself for any loose hairs and smudged lips. To avoid any incident for either of them, the Fairy whipped her wand out and spread her magic to both of them, fixing their appearances back to normal. Lillian looked at her once more, this time with a lonely softness she hadn’t seen since they first kissed a long time ago. The Fairy Godmother glanced around the column and then back at her Queen. As footsteps approached she raised her wand one more time, but this time only for herself. Without so much as a goodbye she tapped her head and vanished from the spot. She landed somewhere in the corner of the dancing hall to little notice and felt her persona fall right back into place. 

Lillian meanwhile stepped back from the spot where they had been and briskly met her husband down the hall. He smiled and held out his hands which she took quickly. 

“Where have you been my Queen?” he asked.

“The powder room was simply too full to freshen up in my King.” she teased back and walked alongside him as he led her back towards the Gala “I went to my own to just take a breather from the commotion of it all.” She was thankful for the Fairy Godmother’s magic touch then as Harold studied her with a softness in his eyes.

“Don’t worry Love...By tomorrow you’ll be back to it all and happily serving the Kingdom as always.” She smiled. Inside only she knew how wrong she felt holding to the feelings that she didn’t know then, would never leave her. Even as she loved Harold she still longed for her Fairy. 

As the night drew to a close and the last of the guests filtered out, following behind the crowd, the Fairy Godmother gave a curt and pleasant enough goodnight to the Royals and approached her carriage with grace. Once inside and settled her driver cracked the whip as it flew off towards the forest. Alone in her luxurious but empty cabin of a carriage, her head fell onto the tinted glass as she drew a shaking breath and spoke only to herself.

“I’ve missed you too…”

 

~~~

 

“Mom, Dad...Thank you for a wonderful night. I’m just glad we could end such a hectic night this well.” Fiona laughed as she and Shrek gave the King and Queen each a big hug and warm goodnight. The Castle staff were hard at work tearing down the party. Harold hopped out of his wife’s hands and looked up at her.

“Shall we my Queen?” he smiled up at her. 

“You go on without me dear I have to let Johnathan from the Kitchen know about what to do with all the leftovers. I’ll be inside shortly.” she replied. Harold nodded understandingly and hopped away to the door. Once he was inside the Queen quickly turned around and walked to the center of the outdoor dance floor. Assorted staff ignored her presence as they took away chairs and tables. Bending down she scooped up the forgotten wand of the evaporated Eglantine. The night had already been a roller coaster of emotions, but only the Queen was fighting a battle of even more complicated emotions secretly keeping the wand at her side. The Fairy Godmother had just been the biggest antagonist of their night. If nearly killing Harold wasn’t bad enough she had also set out to break Shrek and Fiona apart for good without anyone knowing. Lillian wasn’t sure if forgiveness was appropriate right then. Hiding the wand in the pocket of ther dress she lifted her head to the sky where the other woman had vanished into a burst of bubbles. She had been too worried about Harold to react to that in the moment, but now felt the loss even still as happily ever after settled over the celebrating kingdom once more.

 

~~~

 

That was years ago and several tales between now. Queen Lillian was now a Grandmother, a widower, and only ruled over the kingdom part time with the advent of the young heir Shrek had found on his adventures. The Ogre in-law had finished recounting his adventure that both her and Fiona were entirely sure was a fever dream he had while nodding off during the children’s birthday party. Everyone eventually retired to their rooms for the night. The Castle was calm as it always was with only guards passing through the corridors every hour or so. Lillian however found herself facing yet another sleepless, dreamless night. She had been this way ever since Harold had died. She finished mourning him long ago though as the loneliness was now simply an emptiness a heart without a holder experiences naturally. A Queen without a companion and without someone her age with which to share wisdom with. 

The secret she kept best from everyone, even her family, was the recognizable wand tucked under her pillow. Lillian lay awake in bed, allowing herself at the very least to rest her body while her mind pestered her with insomnia and her hand thumbed beneath the pillow to the handle of the magic wand. After a few silent minutes of realizing even her body that night wouldn’t give her rest, she sat up and pulled the wand out and pressed her back against her headboard. Clutching the wand to her chest, she thought of Eglantine and how if she were alive she might be someone the Queen could find comfort in. For all her crimes she couldn’t bring herself to hate the woman one bit. 

“Why did you have to fire that blasted spell...You of all people...so careful...so method all the time except when it mattered.” she whispered to herself as she looked at the dulled blue star that sat atop the wand. The Fairy Godmothers business had long been bought up by other creatures and continued in multiple forms. But no other Fairy in the Kingdom had ever come close to Fairy Godmothers success and power. Most painful of all, Queen Lillian’s room overlooked the very spot where the woman had evaporated. Her fingers curled even further around the wand as she pressed the star against her cheek and closed her eyes. What felt like agonizing hours were only minutes when finally a fat and perfectly shaped tear fell from the queen’s eye and slid down her cheek. The salty tear rolled down slowly and fell onto the wand’s tip without her knowing as she felt her chest rack with muffled sobs. Despite her warm and open nature, Lillian wouldn’t allow anyone to see her this broken. 

But then, the wand was flung from her hands and whipped around the room like the wind was carrying it in a tornado like fashion. The Queen gasped and pressed against the headboard more as she watched the magical device suddenly develop a mind of it’s own. As quickly as it reached its fastest speed, it stopped mid-air above her bed and froze in place. The Blue star was burning brightly now and blinded her for a moment before a loud ‘POP’ like a bubble bursting sounded through her chambers and caused her to shield her eyes from the following burst of blue light. For a moment she thought maybe clutching the wand too tightly had foolishly reactivated it’s seemingly deadly powers and zapped her into nothingness. A moment of realization when she could still feel her heart beating brought that notion to a stop and she lowered her hand that had shielded her from the light.

There above her floating and still as a rock, also as confused as to what had just transpired...was the Fairy Godmother.

She was back.

But this time her dress was white and though similar to her signature look had a shimmering blue trim around the edges. The Fairy’s eyes gawked at her own hands that shook in front of her, confirming she was now and again a part of the living. Just as she began rolling her fingers in amazement an astonished and beautiful voice called out to her.

“It...It’s you…” Queen Lillian sputtered out as she rose to her knees on the bed and nearly met the woman eye to eye but kept a distance as if unsure what was in front of her was real and not the cruelest dream of all. “I...you were gone...A-And now you’re here again! I...Where…” Her own hands raised as if to reach out to her Eee, but she stopped short. “Please tell me it’s really you. P-Please don’t tease me if this is a dream.”

Their eyes met and Fairy Godmother, as astonished as the Queen was, floated down to her level and slowly reached out and grasped the woman’s hands as she came to her knees.

“It’s me my Dear.” she murmured sweetly as her bright hazel eyes shimmered. 

Queen Lillian pulled the Fairy Godmother so fast into her arms the recently revived woman barely had any time to take her in and see the joy on her face. Being presumably dead from the bubbled evaporation clearly had changed some of the character of Eglantine as the following words came from her lips. 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry Lillian. I was so mad with power. I hurt you. I hurt everyone.” Eglantine pressed her face into the Queen’s lowered locks of hair and hid herself in the woman’s neck crook. 

“Enough. No...My Darling I forgave you for that years ago.” Lillian whispered back as her arms remained tightly locked. “You might have done those things but I...I mourned for you that night and many nights since. Oh...Oh Eee I’ve missed you so much.” She pulled back enough to see her Fairy’s face and peppered her forehead with kisses. A laugh bubbled up from the Fairy’s mouth when Lillian gave pause and looked into her eyes. “But wait...How? How are you here!”  
“I...I don’t know but…” she stopped and looked down to the center of where they sat. A soft blue glow radiated below them as her wand buzzed with energy. “My wand...You have my wand.” she spoke. Looking back up she noticed the tear trail left behind on Lillian’s cheek. “Lillian...were you crying?” she asked.

Lillian blinked and looked away blushing “It’s possible…” she replied vaguely

“A teardrop...A teardrop of true love.” Eglantine breathed out while smiling. Lillian looked back at her and to the wand again, stunned by her unconscious act of love. Before the Queen could speak again, the Fairy Godmother’s hand lifted to the cheek where the tear had been, wiping away the trail and leaned in to kiss the spot where it had ended on her skin. Lillian leaned deeply into her and nudged their foreheads together as their eyes met again. “Do you…?” Eglantine asked. 

“Do I what?” Queen Lillian asked back. 

“Love me?” The Fairy Godmother replied.

“I do. I always have. Couldn’t have brought you back if I didn’t...now could I?” the Queen returned. Eglantine was awestruck, but eventually replied 

“I...I love you too Lillian.” 

Slowly their lips met. It felt like their first but unlike every kiss before it felt fully right. It was whole and encompassing and oh so beautifully right! They found themselves tangled up in each other still minutes later. Maybe they felt a need to make up for time lost or maybe neither was good at learning to stop. Eventually, Lillian pulled the shorter woman into her bed and kept her close still. 

The Fairy spoke up as Lillian continued to shower her with small pecks on the forehead. “You know...eons ago you and I would have been much more hot and quick don’t you think?” She chuckled. Lillian smiled as well but pulled back and caressed the Fairy Godmother’s cheeks.

“Darling we may be older but I’m not moving any faster anymore. I want to remember every single touch…every kiss. I’m not wasting a moment of this.” 

Eglantine was more than stunned at her words, but she gave a small laugh in jest and replied “You’re starting to sound more like a Princess than a Queen your Majesty.” Lillian gave a chuckle as well and hugged the Fairy Godmother to her chest as she closed her eyes. Just when she thought all was silent for good, Eglantine spoke up once more. “Dear...How will we explain this to your Son-In-law and Daughter?”

“Oh...I’m sure once they hear the whole ‘true love’ thing it’ll all fall in place.” Queen Lillian drew the covers over their intertwined bodies and whispered “Goodnight my Darling…” Eglantine placed her head into her Love’s chest and whispered back.

“Goodnight...my Dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapters story. Other chapters following this will most likely be out of "timeline" order as I decide what to write at any given moment!

The combined nervous energy radiating off of Eee and Lillian by the time they reached the guest room doors could power 50 magic wands. Eglantine had more reason to be nervous than Lillian for obvious reasons as she stood face to face with the fact that she was about to confront the very people whose lives she tried to destroy once upon a time. However Lillian had an entirely unique situation herself as she would finally reveal to her family her past and now hopeful future with the Fairy Godmother. Before they made their metaphorical leap together, Lillian took Eglantine by the hand. Each have each other a long, supportive look. 

“Remember Darling...Just wait until I call for you and walk in like we planned. I promise I won't let them hurt you.” Lillian pulled Eee’s hand up and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. The Fairy Godmother nodded and took a still unsettled deep breath. But Lillian continued still “Oh, and do try to walk in and don't fly. I'm under the impression that my Son-In-Law might take to swinging his arms about in a rather jumpy display of a fight or flight response…” she was serious but chuckled nonetheless to calm her darling Eee’s nerves.

The Fairy Godmother squeezed Lillian’s hand one more time and let go, taking her place out of view of the door that was to be opened. She could already hear the sounds of playful children and their two parents who went about their morning business while visiting the Castle. Lillian enter the room like she did most mornings when the family visited and kept one door open to allow Eglantine to enter when she was summoned. A gnawing, grueling feeling ate away at her as she waited that had plagued her since they awoke and planned how to break the news. Even after she awoke next to Lillian, the woman's arms wrapped as tightly around her then as they slept, her mind immediately jumped to the monster she had become and how in any way the two Ogres would ever forgive her, let alone be alright with Lillian and her being together again. Truthfully if they never forgave her, she could understand that and be okay with it. All she really wanted now was to be with Lillian. True love had given her a second chance at life. Assuming she was starting from the age she had originally been when she “evaporated” (Lillian couldn't bare to use the word ‘died’ in relation to her demise), Eglantine didn't want to waste a minute finishing petty fights or ruining lives like before. 

Leaning her ear just a bit closer to the voices softly echoing from the room, she waited with baited breath for her moment. Inside she could hear the giggles of obliviously adorable children. She couldn't remember that sound quite as well as she would have liked. Charming was a bit of a fussy baby and she really had no one to blame but herself for that. Still, the children's mindless chatter seemed to calm her a bit. It wasn't until she heard more curious tones from the two adult Ogres that she realized the moment was upon her. 

“Eee, come in Darling…” Lillian beckoned softly. Eglantine peered in just barely and saw her lovers outstretched hand. Hope to the wind, the Fairy stepped around the door and reached out and took Lillian’s hand. As soon as her face was visible there was stunned silence where she thought there might be gasping and shouting. She wished for gasps then as the silence cut her deeply. Eventually she had to look at them and not Lillian...so she met Shrek and Fiona face to face as solemnly as she could and didn't speak a single syllable. Lillian too seemed to grow uncomfortable with the unexpected silence and pulled Eee into her side to steady both of them. “You two must have a lot to say…and I'm sure many questions.” Lillian finally uttered. Fiona was the first to break her shocked gaze to look to her husband and then back at the Fairy. 

“Mom that...That’s Fairy Godmother!” she exclaimed.

“You know her by that name...it's true. But her real name is Eglantine, or at least it was a long time ago.” Lillian explained. Time seemed to catch up to Shrek as his brow furrowed angrily. 

“You tried to KILL me! AND break up my marriage before that!?” He looked the Fairy up and down with disbelief. “How are you here? You were dea-!” 

“I will have NONE of that word in my Castle!” Lillian cut Shrek off, putting her foot down. The children momentarily stopped their play and looked over to the debacle at hand. 

Fairy Godmother placed a calming hand on Lillian’s chest. “It's okay Dear. It's alright…” she looked back to the Ogres. “He has a right to say those things. He had a right to say anything really after how I treated him and Fiona.” Eee was feeling strange standing on the floor for so long. Fluttering in the air gave her a height advantage she was used to abusing in cunning situations. She only took one step forward and still held to Lillian. “I did those things Shrek...Fiona. I did those things and I was awful. When my magic struck me after it bounced off of Harold, I deserved it. Lillian might think differently about forgiveness than I imagine you two would...but You should know I'm not expecting it from you. I...I don't deserve it truthfully. You have every right to hate me until the end of the world.” She looked back into Lillian’s eyes, shimmering with tears of uneasiness “All I ask is you listen to Lillian and let her tell the whole story...OUR story.” 

“YOUR story? As in involving BOTH of you I presume?” Shrek quipped crossing his arms. The children could sense something was wrong but only thought to go to their mother for answers. Fiona scooped all three children into her arms. 

“Shrek...My Mother doesn't fall easily for spells or mind control so...maybe we should listen?” Fiona murmured to her Husband cautiously. The Princess didn’t seem fully on board either but Lillian dreaded any other responses with the stunned look her daughter still possessed.

“But she…! Ugh…” Shrek took a long deep breath and turned. He brought his chair closer and nodded to the small table across from them where more chairs sat. “I'm only doing this for your Mother not for her.” 

“Shrek…” Lillian’s tone was near warning levels, but Eglantine gave another squeeze and guided them to the table to sit. “Okay...Alright.” The Queen muttered to herself as they gathered themselves. Fiona took a seat in her usual chair beside Shrek as the children began amusing themselves again. “I'll start I suppose. Fiona, you know that your father made a foolish error in judgement promising you to Prince Charming before he even realized what the stakes were. And that would be the only bit of involvement he and I ever had with Eglan-...well the Fairy Godmother as you knew her. But-”

“You can use my real name Lillian....” Eglantine muttered rolling her eyes

“Yes yes...But Eee and I knew each other much earlier than that. You see we...oh heaven's how do I...we…” Eee knew it must have been awkward to admit so she interjected.

“We were together when we were young. Your Mother and I. She was a Princess and I was a door to door potions seller trying to start my business.” Shrek stopped himself short of a spit take with wide eyes ready to pop from his skull. Fiona grasped the arm rest of her chair and looked between the two women. Despite understanding how she too might react to all of this if the tables were turned she couldn’t help her frustration. “Well?!” 

“Shrek are you 100% sure I didn’t get food poisoning last night from that meat we ate? I told you it didn’t taste right.” Fiona suddenly chuckled. “T-This is insane! I’m sorry but five minutes ago she was gone and now she’s here again because you guys used to date?! No...I’m sorry.” 

“And Snow White was risen from the dead by a Kiss! How in the the realm of possibilities that we exist in is THIS the craziest thing you’ve heard of?” Eee pointed out which was rather true of the world they inhabited. She was, after all, a Fairy. Shrek and Fiona were Ogres as were their children. A fire lit under Eglantine then at the direction these accusations and questions were heading. “What I said before still stands. You can still hate me and never forgive me. I don’t care. But your Mother deserves none of this!” She gathered Lillian’s hands into her own as tightly as she could. “She’s the reason I’m here and that reason is true love.” Eee looked to Fiona. “Whatever twisted ways our histories might have intertwined is of our own foolish doing and no one else’s.”

“What about Dad?” Fiona asked looking to her Mother. 

“I loved him too Fiona...He was a good man.” she replied, eyes shut with the complicated past drifting through her mind. “But I loved her too. I love her. We knew each other long before I ever even met your father and...Even as I loved your father part of me loved her all the same still. I’m not saying it was right...I kept it from you and your father for my own selfish reasons.” When her eyes opened again she only looked at Eglantine. “But if you two never understand that this goes deeper than you’ll ever know and can’t get past that...I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll defend her until my dying day Fiona.” She broke her gaze to look to her Son-In-Law “You of all people should know about second chances.” Lillian never felt urges to resist. She was a Queen and a very diplomatic one at that. Brash feelings were the downfall of lesser rulers. But having received the best gift in the form of Eglantine back in her life again, breaking that ability to hold back was easy. The Queen stood, gesturing for Eglantine to follow along. “I see now that you two need time to process this. And if both of you should find yourself still opposed to...us...Then you will just have to deal with it despite your protests.” 

The Fairy Godmother only nodded in agreement as she turned with Lillian, ever so confidently, and strode right out the door to the fading sounds of protest at having abruptly ended the conversation. They walked heads high for the length of the journey back to Lillian’s room. They parted only as Lillian turned to close her door.

“They’re as bullheaded as I remember but that certainly could have gone w-...” Eee had turned as she hovered in the air after confining herself to the ground but her words were cut off at the site of a crumbling Lillian. The other woman had a hand over her mouth, covering any less than regal sounds that broke through. At the same time her back was against the heavy door. “Lillian...My Dear.” Eee fluttered to her side. Cupping either side of her face she put on her best smile and lifted the Queen's face. “You did amazing! You really did Dear. If it takes them hours or years to come around it doesn’t matter because you did exactly what was right. You stayed true to yourself.” The Fairy took a stray hair from Lillian’s face and pushed it behind her ear reassuredly scratching the woman’s scalp. “And I must admit you took my breath away when you took charge in the conversation.” 

“Is that so?” Lillian finally chuckled as she pushed off the door and sighed as she leaned into the Fairy Godmothers hands. “Thank you Eee, really, my heart just can’t take confrontation much these days. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Stepping forward, Lillian let her face become consumed with the warm welcome of Eglantine’s skin. Pressed into her neck she took deep breaths as they stood in their embrace. There was a shifting of arms from Eee for just a moment. Lillian paid no mind. The Fairy’s grip had migrated down to her waist. Only then did Lillian stop her calming efforts and pay attention. Realization set in when she noticed her feet had left the ground. “Eee?” she leaned back and looked at herself as she floated inside the other woman’s arms. 

“Figured I’d take some weight off your shoulders my Dear…” The Fairy grinned wide. Somewhere in her older memory Lillian could recall a day when they had done something like this together. Perhaps it was a day spent in the forest or a night in the empty streets of the city. All she could remember was that Eee had held her the same way with her arms around her waist as if to keep her from floating away into the sky like a feather. Their foreheads touched as she drifted out of the fuzzy memory and Eee spoke in a calm whisper. “What is it you need right now?”

“You. Just you.” Lillian answered.

Eee bent the woman back ever so slightly and lifted one hand to cradle the back of her head. They kissed and as if their lips were infused with their own magic, Lillian’s nerves and quakes vanished. The Fairy carried them backwards through the air at the same time. Together they landed on the bed with a soft plop. After a while their kisses slowed and they found the mid-day catching up to them. In all the mess of the morning and the night before she had forgotten that Lillian might have had duties to see too. 

“Am I keeping you from anything today?” she asked as both of them reclined against the large pillows. Lillian looked up at her from where she had taken residence on Eee’s chest.

“From what?” she asked back.

“You are a Queen Dear don’t you have people to see? Places to be?” Eee responded. 

“Oh! Heaven’s no. I mean usually I do but...Arthur has been doing a fine job of- Oh wait you don’t know him. Arthur is...Well when Harold passed away let’s just say that Shrek went on an “adventure” to find another heir that was distantly related to us. Arthur is technically the King of Far Far Away at the moment. But he and I share duties for the time being.”

“So by all that I’m guessing it won’t be hard to convince you to rest with me will it?” They both chuckled and Eee pulled the woman closer. “Let’s just forget the whole world for a while. No family drama or complicated pasts...Okay?” Lillian only nodded and pulled the covers over their bodies. She knew they could get a few hours of extra rest before her grandchildren would come looking for their Grandmother for their usual play time. Maybe then the situation would take a turn for the better. As Eglantine’s curves pieced together with hers, however, she wasn’t worried about that situation for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back at a younger Eee/Lillian during their dating days! Eglantine has a bad day and Lillian wants to help her relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done for an art/fic trade! It'll probably be easier to keep these all together since I'm not planning any epic saga for this ship at the moment. So if there's any more to come it'll just be added here with any clarification of where it takes place in the story if it follows the main headcanons the few people who made this ship even happen made up. One shots or AU's that don't follow those will be noted as such.

One hundred homes. One hundred of Far Far Away’s most well-to-do citizens, the residents with untold riches to spend on a whim of their continuing ‘happy ending’...and all but fifteen gave the entrepreneur Fairy the most graceless slam of the door as soon as they saw her start her pitch. Of the fifteen who gave her more than ten seconds three people barely lasted over a single minute, eight politely listened but refused to purchase any elixirs or potions, and four finally bought something...but two had purchased her least expensive item.

If one was attempting to make a name for themselves the way Eglantine was, the disparity between those living luxuriously on the rolling hills and everyone else relegated to quaint cottages and cramped lofts above shops would stir the pot of jealousy in even the most humble of peasants. An attempt to sell to the higher market was only made to gather a base of top dollar clients that somewhere down the line could fund a wider market of business. Days like this usually made the Fairy think regretfully that she should have followed the advice of her own relatives when they insisted she just keep selling what amounted to cheap parlor potions to those too ignorant to realize she was essentially selling them caffeinated confidence. The usual's would always be there if she needed enough cash to find a meal or scrape by on the rent she paid for a more prime location loft just off the main thoroughfare of the shopping district. She would certainly live, but poorly at that. 

Despite its usually picturesque weather patterns, the rain that fell on Far Far Away that day seemed to drop straight down and hang above the kingdom with no sign of stopping. Eglantine had still been two blocks from her loft when it began in the evening and she couldn’t transfer herself magically as safely as usually with all of her products hanging about her shoulders in their protective cases.

“Bloody...get in...stop!” Pushing her products through the door Eglantine found herself dangerously close to levitating the boxes just to whip them against the wall in anger. The rain smacked loudly against the buildings outside adding to the noise around her. Just then her magic mirror rang with a call. She stomped onto the ground and flicked her wand at it to answer while giving a shout. “WHAT?!” 

Appearing in the mirror, Lillian raised her brow only slightly having been thrown off by Eglantine's snippy greeting, yet held onto her freshly brewed tea as steady as any Princess could.

“Darling if you’re going to answer the mirror like that I need you to not shout. This mirror was a gift from my Grandmother and if it shatters Mother will have a fit.” The Queen-to-be took a long sip of her tea as she saw the draining realization wash over her girlfriends face. The Fairy slumped against the couch that sat before the mirror and groaned.

“Lillian...I-I didn’t see...Ugh I’m terribly sorry. Today has been just-”

“Dreadful? Tiresome? Nasty?”

“Listing your knowledge of synonyms isn’t helping Dear…” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Eglantine realized too late that she hadn’t yet used a drying spell on herself before she had plopped unceremoniously into the couch. She heard in her slight haze Lillian comment on her drenched state and merely grumbled as she finally cast the spell. Though dry, her face still wore the depressing bags under her eyes and the scowl on her lips. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be so grumpy towards you, today wasn’t your fault. This infernal town will be the death of my career is all…” Lillian’s eyes softened. 

“No it won’t. You’re going to do grand things Eee, I know it.” she said softly. A blush rose to Eglantine’s cheeks. 

“Maybe if being Queen doesn’t work out for you, you can be my business partner.” she teased back, too flustered to give thanks to Lillian’s words. Inheriting the throne was still in a future too far to perceive for either of them and their ability to avoid the paths their lives were taking was at expert levels. They both went silent after a shared chuckle. Lillian never looked away from her own mirror, though Eglantine took a few moments to readjust herself and get up to move around some of her things she had been carrying that day. The usual small-talk questions were on the tip of her tongue when Lillian spoke again.

“Come to the Castle.” The Fairy did a double take before looking up at the mirror again.

“What?” 

“Come to the Castle tonight. It’s the weekend Eee and we haven’t seen each other in person in eight days! You can even stay the night if traveling magically is too taxing.” Lillian reached out and placed her hand on the magic mirror, a gesture both of them had gotten used to doing when apart. “No stress, no work. Just us.” Eglantine sighed slowly with a gentle smirk working its way up her lip. Stepping up to the mirror, she placed her hand over Lillian’s.

“No stress, no work...and none of your nosy parents right?” she asked only slightly as a joke. Lillian chuckled again.

“Father’s away for the weekend and Mother is on the other side of the castle. Even if you stay the night, she has an absurdly early brunch to attend with some friends.” The Fairy smiled wider knowing this and gave a nod.

“Just give me a moment to gather some things and I’ll be there shortly. Mind if I bypass the front door and meet you on the balcony?” 

“Of course Darling. I’ll leave the doors open so you can float right in…” Their hands had already drifted off of their magic mirrors. Lillian blew Eglantine a kiss before ending their call. 

It wasn’t long before the stormy air around Lillian’s room shifted slightly. Tiny bubbles drifted into her view as she put aside her book and tea. Crossing the room, the rain had turned to a drizzle, allowing her to leave the doors open wide enough for Eee to fly in. She was dressed in a more casual gown though not in her nightwear just yet. The bubbles floated around her more and more until she could see from inside her floating Fairy. Behind the magical woman floated a separate bubble with her personal bag. Lillian’s kind smile greeted her as she swooped over the stone railing and in through the doors. But just as her bubble popped so did her energy. Lillian scooped up the Fairy into her arms and embraced her tightly. 

“Oh my poor Darling...I knew I should have sent a coach for you.” Her fingers trailed along Eglantine’s hair and nails scratched behind the woman’s ear tenderly.

“No...no.” Eglantine mumbled into Lillian’s shoulder. “I already feel better Dear...I just...This was what I needed first.” Nose pressed into a warm shoulder, the Fairy could feel the dead weight of life evaporating from her soul. Lately Lillian was the only person who made her feel like she still had one. It wasn’t just her encouragement but her compassion for everything Eglantine did, reminding her constantly that happy endings could happen to anyone. Sometimes she felt that wasn’t true with how increasingly divided by status the citizens of Far Far Away had become. Even still, the Fairy held tight to their relationship. Eventually Eglantine lifted her face from the safety of the Princess’s shoulder and moved to rest her chin on top of it. “Is that chamomile I smell?” she asked.

“Yes I had a fresh kettle made for you. There’s food by the fire as well.” Lillian pulled back to reach up and cup the other woman’s face. The Princess leaned down and kissed the Fairy’s forehead like her lips could cure an entire days worth of struggle.

And they did.

They parted from their embrace as Lillian moved about the room with her nightly routine and Eglantine ate the most expensive comfort food this side of the Enchanted Forest. When Lillian joined her, comfortable silence surrounded them. Both were content individually reading, Lillian with her novel and Eglantine with the juiciest Far Far Away tabloid. Only a little over an hour had passed since the Fairy arrived while to herself Lillian had a passing thought to how slowly time seemed to move when they were together alone. Guards still manned their posts, castle staff still went about their chores, and all the citizens of the Kingdom went about celebrating their arrival into the weekend. The Royal woman looked up from her page, feigning a passing glance at the status of the fire only to focus on Eglantine beside her who was none the wiser of her gaze. Time meant nothing to her then and though the sun would rise again the next morning, a part of her would stay in that quiet moment forever.

Lillian closed her book, stood up, and went to stoke the fire. The Fairy didn’t look up from her reading, continuing on the latest news involving a scandal with various Princes from other kingdoms caught on a wild boys night out. Hovering down into her view was Lillian’s hand. Their eyes met as the Princess calmly lifted the magazine away, tossing it to the floor behind her. Eglantine, with her own face flush, could see the lust in Lillian’s eyes. It was the tenderness she saw at the same time that made all of her feelings bubble up at once that helped deepen the blush.

“You’re absolutely adorable when you do that darling…” Lillian murmured. Eglantine could only cock her head and lift a brow as if to ask ‘what?’

“Become speechless.” Lillian laughed. Her thumb ran along the Fairy’s chin just barely touching her bottom lip.

“Y-You do realize we’ve been sitting in silence for over an hour now, i-it isn’t that hard.” The other woman was straddling her lap now. It was hard to pretend her sarcastic remark was genuine. The word fantasy had no meaning when the future Queen was this close to her in the alluring way she behaved. Magic existed in the other woman’s grasp as she reached around the Fairy’s head, gently gripping it as she pulled them together in a kiss. Eglantine’s back relaxed further into the seat at the same time as her arms curled around the Princess’s waist. Between breaths each let out sounds too faint to tell if they were saying each others name or just sighing with passion. Somewhere between a dozen more kisses ended up with them laid out on the long lounge seat. Eglantine had taken her chance to roll over and end up on top so she could shower Lillian with the kind of individual attention she craved. 

Both of them ended up with their hair down and their gowns slightly askew. The fire was still burning strong enough that neither of them would have to cut their embrace short any time soon. Even if it wasn’t, their bodies curled around each other was enough. Lillian’s fingers trailed through Eglantine’s hair, the Fairy’s head on her chest, and hummed softly now and then.

“Do you want to get up and change for bed?” she asked.

“No. Not yet...Just stay...her for now.” Eglantine mumbled between sleepy yawns.

“Alright my Darling…” Lillian kissed the top of her head and let their legs tangle even further.

That weekend together would be one of their happiest. Both women would hold onto the memory of it at times when their strictly planned and hard working lives would give them a moments peace to recall their seemingly simple past. Neither would admit then that it really wasn’t all that simple...just complications swept aside to be dealt with later that were never actually addressed. The silent separation that followed their negligence ended up taking a toll on them emotionally far worse than any screaming match that could of happened. On nights long after when they were alone and exhausted, no husband or partner to comfort them, they would imagine the others arms around their body in silence and close their eyes to picture the morning after that night, when they woke up to the enchanting sound of each other's heartbeats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Lillian and Eglantine meet deep in the Enchanted Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt idea I had a while ago but never got around to writing until now. This is the first time they have ever met face to face, though as you'll read Eglantine has seen Lillian as a Princess in public before. Funny how every time I add a chapter I go back further in the timeline. If anything you should read these chapters backwards! But anyway, enjoy!

Winter had taken a gentle turn into spring that year and the heat normal to a summer in Far Far Away was gradually returning. Lillian had known a month ago that her seasonal escape to the ocean further south was coming to a close and soon her duties as a Princess would resume their usual unending pace. Though her Kingdom itself barely ever saw a dusting of snow, the excuse of falling temperatures was still good enough for her parents should she ever need a few months away from the madness. It was getting harder to ignore responsibilities with every trip back. Not yet a Queen but far from the starry eyed Princess she used to be, Lillian sat in her carriage watching the landscapes change from wide open fields to denser forests while lost in daydreams of the different lives she could have led had she never been Royalty.

She couldn’t see him, but the driver had been fidgeting and mumbling to himself for a bit as they had entered the Enchanted Forest some miles ago. He was always worried over this bit of the journey. Lillian knew her parents had run into trouble on the road a few times. However they had never been seriously harmed or robbed without the thieves having been caught days later by more local authorities. The Princess wasn’t worried about herself in the slightest, if only with a half measure of arrogance for the knowledge that she could defend herself. He of course did not have access to the same training the Princess did. Maybe then did the driver have something to worry about for himself.

Coming up the same road, Eglantine only lost step for a few paces while catching a glimpse of the carriage. She was just finishing up a weekend spent gathering materials and ingredients for her spells and potions. With just enough money to stay in tiny nearby lodges Neither she nor the rider inside knew of the newer danger that had fallen over the lands they currently traveled through. Onward the carriage rode and the Fairy too kept moving while flying occasionally. 

Quite suddenly there was a rustling nearby that caught Eglantine’s attention. Her head whipped back and forth to find the source. A horse wailed out from being startled and she turned. Just down the road the fancy carriage was rocking to a halt rather violently. Even more violent were the swords and knives that reflected the only sunlight streaming in through the thick forest canopy. A band of at least a dozen thieves had surrounded the traveler. For a moment the Fairy felt lucky having not been targeted first. Fear still rose to her throat when she saw that the driver had abandoned his spot at the front with the reigns dangling against the frightened horses. She stepped off the road, finding a shadow safe enough to conceal herself in.

“Come on out! We know someone’s in there and we know you’ll have something valuable for us. Right boys?” One man called out to the passenger, acting as the lead of the group. The men responded to his taunt, laughing and provoking. Eglantine knew better but moved closer to the scene anyway. What good citizen would allow a crime to happen without someone to step in or at the very least witness the events unfold for the accounts of the authorities. Before one burly thief could begin rocking the carriage car, the door was very calmly pushed open.

“Must you neanderthals extend my travel like this?” a rather annoyed Lillian called out as she stepped down from the carriage with pointed grace. “Really, I mean, it wasn’t bad enough that the road up the mountains was closed off with a rock slide. YOU had to show up and add this to my day?” 

Eglantine was struck both because she had never seen the Princess this close in person before. She also never saw the Princess be quite so bold. Public appearances and tabloid stories gave her a more docile image. As the Princess stood her ground with balled up fists of rage, the Fairy could clearly see docile was egregiously incorrect. Still, the Princess looked entirely out of her depths as the men inched closer with their weapons and fists at the ready. Eglantine was stunned and fearful for the Royal. Just then, one of the men wielding a sword dashed towards the Princess and raised his weapon for a fatal chop. Eglantine gasped...but no horrifying cries or sounds of injury followed. Her eyes cracked, then fully opened to see the thief in question clutching painfully at his lower regions. Falling back with a thud the Fairy’s eyes once again found the Princess, standing with as much grace as she had before but now with an even tighter fist. More thieves launched themselves at her! One by one each was skillfully disposed of with a non-lethal blow. The Fairy couldn’t believe her eyes! Chopping, kicking, and smashing skulls against her own, Princess Lillian fought each man with the dexterity of a long time warrior. 

“Get up you idiots!” The head thief growled out in frustration.

“Don’t worry boss!” Another yelled back. Eglantine’s attention turned to him as she watched them man reveal a large throwing knife. Princess Lillian was still occupied with her own fight and when the Fairy saw this she knew she couldn’t just look on anymore. The knife wielding thief raised his arm.

“No!” Eglantine shouted. He had a moment of hesitation, which was long enough for Lillian to turn at the sound of a woman’s voice and see him launch the knife. Her arms raised as quickly as possible. But a loud popping sound made her question if she had met her end. But her eyes were still screwed shut and there was no pain. When the Princess opened her eyes the first thing she saw was another woman standing in front of her. She had wings and was hovering a few inches off the ground while holding a magic wand pointed out at where the man with a knife had stood. Before she could think more of the Fairy she looked for the man and saw him pinned to a tree by his shirt with his very own knife. Lillian held back a laugh for the moment and moved the other woman aside as one of the last standing men ran after them. She held him by the shoulders.

“HI-YAH!” The Princess yelled and finished him with a massive headbutt.

The band of thieves collectively gave up their robbery at the same time as they scurried and limped away while carrying the passed out of the group. Finally the last man rolled over the forest road hill and out of sight. The two women were still in the middle of the road catching their breath when the carriage driver appeared from under the wheels. He looked apologetic for not doing his duty of guarding the Princess but nonetheless rushed to tend to the horses and see that the carriage was still functional to drive.

“Well...Who says Knight’s are the toughest people around-OH my Merlin!” Eglantine cut herself off mid-sentence of her own wit and rushed to the Princess’s side.

“What? What is it?” Lillian asked with a raised brow. The Fairy’s hands were inching closer to her face with some hesitation. 

“You’re...You’re bleeding your Highness!” Padding at her own dress pockets, Eglantine quickly pulled out a handkerchief. Lillian felt her nose as it dripped. Barely touching the tip of it cause her to hiss in pain. “Oh goodness…” Eglantine quietly gasped.

“I guess that’s what I get for leading with my nose and not my forehead...Ow!” They tried to stop the blood flow as gently as possible. The Fairy took the Princess’s arm and led her to the softer grass on the side of the road where they could sit and collect themselves. The Driver took the carriage and parked it where the horses could eat. 

“Please allow me your Highness.” She drew her wand out and removed a bag from her hip containing potions. Carefully she felt the top of Lillian’s nose while holding her head with the other hand to prevent her from moving away. “Good, you’ve only bruised it. That I can fix quickly.” A few drops of healing potion dripped into her palm and she rubbed it into Lillian’s skin where the toughest part of the nose began. A flick of her wand activated another flash of magic and with a little time even the bleeding had managed to stop. Lillian’s eyes fluttered shut with relief as the pain ebbed away. “I should warn you though...My magic is only temporary. Acting as a magical bandage if you will. B-But I’m sure you’ve been around magic before your Highness.” 

“Lillian.” The Princess said. “Please, call me Lillian. If it weren’t for appearances I’d have everyone call me by my first name. But only rude and ignorant people have to call me Highness.” Her chuckle was warm and her smile matched. 

“Alright...Lillian.” Eglantine smiled. She shifted onto her side, pulling her knees closer to herself. “I suppose I should tell you my name as well.” For a second she wondered if testing out her more branded title of Fairy Godmother she was concocting would work. They were both around the same age and the title would have no meaning to the Princess. So at last she thought better of it to just use her normal name. “I’m Eglantine.” There was an extension of her hand and a falling of it with a questioning look. “Oh um...I know you’re not about the formalities but...do I have to do something different than this?” Lillian laughed and took the other woman’s hand with both of hers in a move so tender Eglantine blushed as quickly as the blood could rush to her cheeks.

“No of course not!” Lillian managed to say while still laughing. Eglantine could only maintain her flushed smile and distract herself from being touched by the Princess by pushing her tilting glasses back up her nose. The Princess spoke softer than before “For as long as I live you shall never have to so much as curtsy to me. You saved me after all. What kind of Princess would I be to force someone so brave to bow before me.” 

“No I didn’t...I mean saving you...Uh-” she coughed to clear up her stutter. “Thank you. That’s what I meant to say.”

“And thank you as well.” Lillian replied.

“I wouldn’t be much of a Fairy if I didn’t come to the aid of a Princess in need.” She realized the Princess still held onto her own hand. Lillian saw this too and pulled away lightly. “You don’t seem like you need much protecting from Knights and Guards though. Have Princesses always been capable of fighting styles like yours?” It was only a half joking question to Eglantine and Lillian caught on to it.

“Father insisted very young I should be able to defend myself. He didn’t realize I would take to the fighting portion of defense so well. I think he really intended for me to be able to run away quickly. But they don’t mind a bit of brute force so long as I’m polite and Princess-like at gatherings and events.” She gave a beleaguered sigh and continued “But there are other Princesses who fight as well. I’ve only met a few but I’m sure those who desire to learn face little push back in getting to. Their Happily Ever After money would surely cover the training costs” The Princess stretched a bit to loosen up her own muscles, some of which were still taut from fighting. “If you don’t mind my asking, what brings a Fairy like yourself so deep into the Enchanted Forest? Do you live here?” 

“Oh! Heavens no. I mean...it’s quite possible I could one day. The Forest is full of so many ingredients needed for potions, it would be ideal to be nearby at least. But I live in Downtown Far Far Away. I took the weekend to replenish my supply of ingredients and talk to other magic suppliers along the way. I didn’t run into many but I managed a few bits and bobs here and there. Not enough but I still have some time.” All while saying this Eglantine had been shuffling through her shoulder bags. The dim afternoon light made her head pop up in realization. “Oh! It’ll be getting dark soon. I must be getting on.”

“Your Highness, the carriage is secure and ready to continue.” the Driver called out. Lillian scurried to stop Eglantine as she was gathering her things.

“Wait! Please. You mean to continue into the forest?” the Princess asked.

“Yes your High-...I mean...Yes. I at least have to get back home with the rarer items or my trip will have been a waste. I could buy them closer to Far Far Away, but I don’t have the um...business funds if you will. It was very nice meeting you Lillian. Maybe we’ll pass each other again along the castle walls.”

“I would feel horrible leaving you out here so late and…” Lillian’s eyes brightened “Come back to Far Far Away with me in the carriage!”

“What?” Eglantine asked confused.

“Oh please if you will, ride home with us and I’ll see to it that you have enough ingredients for your potions to last you until the end of summer. Surely only then would you need to return to gather more. And even then, I could loan out one of the royal guards to accompany you on your journey over a weekend.”

“L-Lillian...That’s quite a steep offer. I...I couldn’t possibly accept.” she stuttered.

“You deserve it Eglantine.” Lillian grabbed both of the Fairy’s hands with her own. “And...if I must admit, something is telling me I shouldn’t let this be the last time we speak. It’s a long way still to the Kingdom. Please come back with me?” 

Eglantine would lie to herself that night and think that she accepted the offer out of need for her growing business. She would think it would be idiotic not to take the Princess up on her offer and reward. Later on she knew in her heart that neither of them really wanted to part from the others company. The carriage they rode was a private world to them where they could vent frustrations and learn more about each others pasts. The one thing both denied that night as they entered the Kingdom was the spark of affections each experienced when their eyes met every time under the light of the passing street lamps. Lillian assured the Fairy multiple times as she stepped down from the carriage that a case of the finest potion ingredients would make its way to her as quickly as possible. Eglantine thanked her again and gave her another magical gift for the night in the form of a ‘good nights sleep’ potion that would help the Princess rest well into the morning with the loveliest side effect of the most wonderful dreams. It too would ensure that she would fully heal from her bruises faster than normal. In one last un-Princess like manner, Lillian couldn’t resist leaving the carriage and gathered Eglantine in a warm and tender hug.

The Princess and her Driver rolled up the long winding hill to the castle as Eglantine watched. It wasn’t until they were out of sight that she realized then that she had started floating by her wings after the embrace. Though she ended up firmly on a solid ground in her bed, the Fairy’s heart still hovered and fluttered.


End file.
